Not Meant for this Life
by the couch hog
Summary: Carlisle rescues a dying girl, and changes her into one of them. But when a killing spree gets blamed on her, and the Volturi arrive, will she die, will she live, or will she join the Volturi?


**Summary: Carlisle rescues a dying girl, and changes her into one of them. But when a killing spree gets blamed on her, and the Volturi arrive, will she die, will she live, or will she join the Volturi?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any works of Twilight (with the exception of Mikayla)- They all belong to the wonderfully talented Stephanie Meyer**.

It was a clear day, I liked that. I didn't like clouds, they were depressing. Yet I lived in Forks, because my parents thought it was a "good opportunity" for their logging business. Just my luck.

"Mikayla!" Emalie Smith yelled, waving for me to stop

"Hey, Emalie!" I smiled and hugged her.

Emalie was the most beautiful girl in school, with long locks of golden hair and mesmerizing blue eyes. Me, I was just plane old Mikayla Johnson, with boring black hair and blue eyes. Nothing compared to Emalie. She was European, her parents were from Switzerland, or something like that.

"You are coming home with me?"

"No, sorry, but I have to look after Toby." Toby was the sorry excuse for my little brother. He knew I was planning to go to Emalie's house and he made up some excuse so he couldn't be left alone

"Oh, maybe some other time." She smiled, being too nice.

I wasn't used to people being nice to me. They always avoided me, and so I avoided them. Maybe it was my stare.

I gave her a smile and a wave, and followed the crushing tsunami of students leaving school. It was a long and boring walk home because, once again, I had forgotten my Ipod. Stupid. I began to cross the deserted road, but the squeal of tires made me stop in my tracks. I turned and saw Mr. McCredie, the school janitor, looking frightened.

Then blackness. The pain came from everywhere, my back, my head, I couldn't feel my legs, but my arms were poundingly heavy. I heard a car zoom away but I lay on the ground, unable to open my eyes. A wave of tiredness swept over me, I tried to go to sleep. I didn't want to stay awake where I was in pain. Sleep was good. But sometime strong and forceful woke me up. It continued.

Go Away! I thought angrily I want to sleep!

But the thumping continued, and so did the pain.

"She's coming around!" A voice yelled

"Someone get Cullen!" A man roared

"Mikayla!" My mom sobbed

The world was coming back to me

I didn't want to open my eyes, the pain was too much.

"Come on, Mikayla, open your eyes," A soothing voice instructed me, but I couldn't.

The blackness resumed.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

The rhythm was soothing. I tried to move my legs, to shift to a better position, but I couldn't move. I could, but I couldn't.

Then the memories came back.

The car, the brakes, the blackness. It didn't make sense. Like it was someone else's memories that didn't belong to me. My eyes flew open. The room was dark, the curtains drawn. A beautiful boy with bronze hair was sitting on the couch, looking at me with intense golden eyes. I noticed a man with golden hair at the end of my bed. He was so beautiful, he looked like an angel. The bronze haired boy snorted and I glared at him, with as much strength I could muster.

"Edward, she's ill." My angel told the boy

Why was I ill? Did I have brain flu? Was that why I remembered things that couldn't possibly have happened?

"You don't have brain flu, nor is he an angel." The boy said, as if he were reading my thoughts

"Edward."

The bronze haired boy muttered something inaudible and nodded slightly. Then he left.

"I'm sorry, Mikayla. I'm Doctor Cullen. You can call me Carlisle,"

Doctor? Why was my angel a doctor? I tried to talk but it was like I had something stuck in my throat. I tried to shift my position again, and again, nothing happened. I started to cry uncontrollably. Was it me? Did I get hit by the car?

"It's ok," He soothed, "You'll be OK. We'll fix you up."

"Doctor?" A nurse entered the room, with luxurious brown curls and startling blue eyes. Carlisle looked straight at me, and I noticed he had the same strange golden eyes as the boy.

"I'll be right back," He promised

They stood in the doorway.

"The X-rays are back."

"And?"

"I'm afraid, Doctor Cullen, it doesn't look good. The vertebrae have shattered beyond repair. It's a miracle she's lived this long, but we can't hold out much longer."

"Isn't their anything, anything, we can do?" He asked

"Nothing short of a prosthetic spine or a body will fix it. I'm sorry, Doctor."

It was like they didn't know I could hear. Or didn't it matter, I was about to die anyway. The nurse walked away, and Carlisle came to my bedside.

"Mikayla? Can you hear me?"

"Yes," My voice was raspy

His stone-cold hands gripped mine,

"Do you promise me, you will let me do whatever I can to fix you, to make you better?"

"Of course," I replied

The bronze haired boy returned with a blonde girl behind him

"Carlisle, this is crazy," The girl said

"No, its not, we can do this."

"At any rate, Carlisle, how will we get her out?" She asked

"Smuggle her."

All I remember was the girl holding my hand as they wheeled me to the morgue. However, once we were safely inside the stinky room, the boy lifted me and carried me into a shiny black car. Laying me gently on the backseat, the extrodinarily beautiful girl climbed in with me, and the boy-Edward- got in the front with Carlisle.

"'I'm Rosalie," She said, "My brother's Edward and Carlisle's my father."

"You don't look anything alike," I said

"Don't worry, we'll explain it to you later."

Explain what? What were they talking about.

"Don't worry," Edward said, "Everything will be explained."

How did he do that? It was like he could see into my head.

"I can."

"Edward, stop it. You're scaring her. Save it for later." Rosalie snapped

"Both of you, stop it. We have to get her back to the house."

My heart started beating faster, and my vision began failing.

"Carlisle, we're losing her!"

I heard the car speed up.

"Go faster!" Rosalie yelled

"It's not working." Edward said calmly, "We'll have to run."

"Fine. Go." The car jerked to a stop and I felt Edward pull me out. As my vision began clouding over again, I felt the ground disappear beneath us, and the rush of the frigid air. Then nothing.

**Hope you enjoyed it. I know its not much of a first chapter, but this is kind of like the introduction. Loonng introduction, I know, but whatever.**

**Please review!**


End file.
